The New Life of the Kyuubi no Youko
by TheMarphasChappers
Summary: When wary Gods, send him and his siblings all to several different Worlds. There was very little Kurama could do to change the facts presented to him. He did not think that meeting a wounded bat Yokai would make his new life quite as interesting as he did though.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho and I don't make any profit with this story.

Summary: When wary Gods, send him and his siblings all to several different Worlds. There was very little Kurama could do to change the facts presented to him. He did not think that meeting a wounded bat Yokai would make his new life quite as interesting as he did though.

* * *

There were many things that could be said about the Kyuubi no Youko, or Kurama as his name was. One such thing would be that he was a damn old being.

He is also Cunning.

Sly.

Cynical.

Shrewd.

Sadistic.

Anyway, it was safe to say that he had seen and done some pretty weird shit in his long, long life as Bijuu but this was on a whole new level of his "weird shit" scale and THAT had to mean something from a Sage only knows, old chakra fox.

One moment, he was sleeping inside the seal, in a ninety-year-old Uzumaki Naruto, preparing for a nice long nap.

And in the next, he woke up. Freezing cold and stark naked in the very much substantial _Human_ (or so he thought) body of an, if he guessed right, eleven or twelve-year-old boy with his signature red-orange hair color even if it seemed a bit paler than usual but that could be a trick of the light. With two very, dare he say "Cute" fox ears were on his head and the familiar red eyes he knew were his own looked back at him from his reflection.

His hair was standing up like a blazing flame. His face, he supposed, was... nice, regal even in some way.

Many may not know this, but when one has literally all the time of the world at their hands they tend to start some... let's call them "hobbies". One of his hobbies, shortly before the disastrous summoning from Uchiha Madara in his battle with Senju Hashirama by what was later named the Valley of the End, was the so-called "human watching" so he could tell that he would definitely have some fan-girl problems when he grew up.

For some odd reason, the thought about that sent chills down his spine. But, cute face and preteen, functional human body aside...

He only had three tails.

You have read right. _Three _as in three out of _Nine_. Oh, he could still feel the power of his other tails deep inside of him, but they were so tightly sealed it was not even funny. The only one he knew of who could do that wa-

The youthful face that was looking into the frozen lake became carefully blank. The only indication that something was very, very wrong, was the wildly swinging tails behind the young looking boy, then a sudden spike of KI (Killing intend)in the area send all the birds and other wildlife running for the hills.

"DAMN OYAJI!" Snarled the newly reborn kitsune youkai. "Dammit all to hell and back!" the fuming fox started to pace back and forth, not really caring about his nudity. As he thought about what sort of plans his Father could have for him, when the sound of somewhat hollow or better yet, ghostly chuckling draw his attention back to the lake.

"I see you have discovered my little surprise, Kurama."

Starring at the ghostly apparition of the man he and his siblings considered their Father, Kurama deadpanned. "It was not very difficult to discover, so pardon my language Chichi-ue but... WHY THE FUCK AM I A HUMAN!?" snarled the Kyuu- eh... Sanbi no Youko.

"Now, now calm down son, I will explain but first." The Rikudou Sennin waved his hand, making a golden silk Chinese style sleeveless top with elaborate black-blue embroidery, black colored kung-fu style pants with a triangular pattern with a yellow lining, tied with a blood red silk belt and black kung-fu style shoes appear on the still fuming fox.

Kurama sighed and sat down, folding his arms before his chest, he nodded to the old Sage. "Explain."

"For starters, you are not a human. You are a yokai, a kitsune yokai to be exact." Kurama nodded slowly at this. The old man then sat cross-legged in the air above the frozen lake, mimicking Kuramas position on the ground.

"After the Juubi, and Mother were sealed again, I was called before the Kami. All of them voiced their concern, should what happened repeat itself." The old ghost started slowly, Kurama had to ignore the foreboding feeling that he was getting.

"To ensure that something like the Fourth Shinobi World War would not happen again, they all agreed to send the nine of you each into a different world after your current hosts die-"

"Naruto was still alive when I took my nap, Oyaji." Interrupted Kurama, feeling as though an ice cold hand gripped his soul, as he saw the sad look in his Father's eyes.

Naruto, over the years, had become his best and dearest friend. He would even go as far as to say the hyper blonde had become his ninth sibling. "But-but he was, he was young for an Uzum-... the Chakra." His eyes widened in realization as he mumbled these words, feeling oddly numb.

Haguromo nodded. "The aggressive nature of a Bijuu's chakra shortens the lifespan of the vessel if used wrong, a mistake Naruto made once or twice in his youth. He died in his sleep, shortly after you took your nap, I'm sorry Kurama."

For the first time after Haguromo's death, Kurama felt the wetness on his cheeks, the telltale sign of something he never thought he would experience again.

He cried.

He hid his face behind his hand as he cried for the loss of his best and only friend, fastening his other hand in the fabric of his pants as he did so.

He wanted to hate the human that was Uzumaki Naruto, for making him feel so unbelievable weak as he felt right now. But try as he might he could not. His shoulders started to shake as he tried to suppress his sobs. He, the mighty Kyuubi no Youko, Kurama. The being that had become the very personification of hate, sobbed and cried like a child, for the first time in his life in grief for his best friend.

* * *

When his sobs subdued and his crying lessened he give a wet chuckle. "It is s-so like him, passing away in his sleep probably with a-a big smile on his face." He rubbed furiously on his eyes as more tears tried to escape him. "Fuck that Human for making me so... so weak!"

"What you are showing right now, Kurama is not a sign of weakness." The old Sage told him softly but strongly. "It's a sign of strength, Naruto was important to you, and don't try to deny it! " Haguromo said forcefully as he saw Kurama open his mouth, no doubt to do just that. "To be able to show your emotions so freely, that is a sign of a strong character, my son."

The fox nodded slowly, still not really believing what the old man was telling him, but ready to keep an open mind. "Please continue Chichi-ue."

The Sage of six paths nodded. "As I said, to ensure that something like the Fourth War would not happen again, they all agreed to send the nine of you, each into a different world after your current hosts died. You can still meet each other in the place I created for you, your minds are connected there." At his son's nod, he continued. "This world has three separate dimensions. Reikai where the spirits of the dead go, Ningenkai, were the Humans life and Makai, were the Yokai life you, Kurama. Are in the Ningenkei."

"Why am I here and not in the Makai? I thought you said I was a Kitsune yokai." He asked his ears twitching.

"The Kami thought it would be best for you to start in the Ningenkai. As you have noticed, a lot of your power was sealed. This has been done for your own safety, let me explain!" The old man started after seeing his son's incredulous look. "In this world, yokai are classed from D to S class, The power you have sealed up in you would easily make you an S-Class Yokai, yes. But your new body is still young and could not handle such power. At this moment you are barely High C-Class in power. You will have to train your new body to be able to handle all nine of your tails to get your full powers back." The sage explained.

"Then tell me, why did you have to give me the body of a CHILD!?" the fox snarled, not at all happy with this news, and frankly? He could not see the logic here.

"The Kami of our world have not as much power in this world as the ones native here. They had to make a few compromises to be able to send you here. You, starting as a child was one of them, don't look like that, I have good news too."

"Do tell." he deadpanned, really? It could not get any worse, he had to train this body like some random mortal if he wanted to get his power back, and all because the Kami of this world were apparently bored as hell.

"You can still use your chakra."

Fox ears stod attention at this, and he listened keenly to what the old man explained next.

"Like in our world, every being here has Chakra. but only 1% of the population knows how to effectively unlock and use it. Half of your Chakra has been converted to Youki, as you now have a substantial body that bleeds, feels, and needs sustenance but you still have it."

That... actually took a load of the Kitsune's shoulders, chakra he could use he had seen the lives of three powerful Uzumaki Shinobi. When one is sealed inside a human host they do not have much else to do other than to watch their host's lives. He would have to train and start like any other uhrg... genin but, if there was one thing he did not want to be was weak. He took far to much pride in being the strongest Bijuu for that. It was vain, yes but it was something he had all his life and he would not lose it now. As for the Youki... well, at last, it was something new.

Nothing gets to an Immortal being's mind as much as boredom, learning how to use his Youki will be a cure for that, at last.

"So... I'm in the Ningenkai because, had they put me into the Makai my survival would have been very... uncertain, no?"

The Sage nodded his head. "Yes, the Reikai would only be able to detect you if you were to fall back to some of your... more... savage habits." the old man said with no little morbid amusement in his voice.

The Kitsune tz-ked and looked up into the sky to hide that his eyes started to water again. "I don't plan on it... the idiot would never forgive it."

Haguromo nodded again and closed his eyes knowing that what would come next probably would hurt his son even more. "Kurama."

The Ex-Bijuu looked to his father when he called his name.

"I do not have much time anymore, Kurama. There was a reason that you have been reborn as a kitsune yokai, and it has little to do with your previous shape. The kitsune yokai suits your personality well, you are smart and cunning so I am sure that you can and will make it in this world. But you are my son in all but blood. I want you and your siblings to chary my last name, will you allow that?"

The fox was silent as he thought about his father's words. He then closed his eyes and nodded slowly. "You give me the name Kurama, you are our father. In a sense our mother to, you give birth to us, so yes." He then opened his eyes and throw his old man a foxy smirk. "I would like to take your last name, Oyaji!"

Haguromo chuckled and shook his head. "Well then, welcome in this new world, Ōtsutsuki Kurama."

The fox's ears twitched a little. "Ōtsutsuki Kurama, It has a ring to it."

The old man grinned at him. "I believe it to be very fitting indeed." the Rikudou Sennin's ghostly form started to slowly disappear, and his grin turned into a soft smile. "Make the best out of your new life, Kurama. This world has many things for you to discover, who knows you may even find love. Don't look like that you can find love if you allow it to grow as you did with the friendship between you and Naruto."

The kitsune snorted and did nothing to hide his new tears this time. "I take it that this is our final Goodbye, Oyaji?"

His father nodded again and smiled softly at him. "Yes, it is... Farewell, my son."

"Farewell, Otosan," he said with a sad smile on his face.

And with a gust of wind that played with the kitsune's hair, the Sage of Six Paths Ghost disappeared.

* * *

Well, that was Chapter one of this story, I have started to write this because 1.] I like Kurama, that old Bijuu fox is a cool guy, and he just does not get enough screen time. 2.] I like Crossovers with Naruto and Yu Yu Hakusho, but most of them play largely in the Naruverse, even though the Yu Yu-verse is just as cool, so well... this was born.

Another thing I wanted to say, I have not seen or read the end of Naruto, the only things I know about it are from spoilers (Facebook) or the Wiki so please understand me there, also... I was really reluctant to post it because I still have other stuff to do, but the difference between this story and my others is, I already have a few chapters pre-written so I'm not as pressed as with the others. Updates will still be slow and will happen either once a week or once every two weeks simply to give me time to write up the next butch. That is all I wanted to say, please tell me what you think of the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho.

A/N: Before we start this chapter. I wanted to say, I do not know where Kuronue died, just how he died. I've found nothing In the Wiki about the place where it happened just that it was a Hunter/Monk (It's different for the English and German wiki) that wounded him. I'm inclined to think that he died in the Human World, if what I've seen is any indication then I would say, that it happened sometime around the Warring States era, so around 500 years before Yu Yu Canon, you may or may not find a few Inuyasha references here and there.

* * *

Now, as was stated previously. There was some very weird shit Kurama had seen in his life. It comes with being, literally as old as dirt, (or as old as the dirt in his birth world in any case.) Anyway, a Yokai impaled with bamboo, hanging on his life by the skin of his teeth was something new, even to him.

Starring at the sight before him, Kurama had to think back on the past few months in this strange world.

It had been a little over six months since he was brought into this world and the fox could honestly say... it was... interesting.

His old man was not kidding when he said that everyone here had chakra but that only a small hand full of people could really unlock and use it. From what he had observed, the humans here were still quite primitive and weak, to put it mildly. It had, at first, reminded him a little of the Warring Clans era, just a little less amusing. And watching Human bloodshed without Jutsu became rather boring after the first two months here.

The fights between Yokai, (After seeing just how many Yokai tended to wander around the Ningenkai, one wondered just what the Reikai were doing all day, controlling the barrier between the worlds appeared to be not all that high on the to-do list.) on the other hand, became one of his favorite past times if only to find out what one could do with Youki.

Youki, while not as flexible as Chakra and very varying from species to species, could be a very strong weapon if one knew how to use it and use it _right_.

Most Kitsune as he found out, had a knack for the art of illusions, similar to Genjutus. Most of them used it as kits to hide or to appear human later in life to bland in. But that was where the similarities ended. In their later years, they usually tended to develop an affinity for different elements. He was one of the rather rare fire kitsune. A kitsune with the affinity towards the so-called Kitsune-bi, an illusionary fire that can become real in the hands of a fire kitsune, burning hotter and longer than any mundane fire.

His mastery of chakra gave him an edge when other Yokai or here and there a few humans, though they could kill him or make a pretty rug out of his, now golden colored fur.

Yes, you read right. Gold colored fur, his hair had turned from the former orange-red to a very beautiful shade of gold, not the yellowish color of Naruto but pale golden blonde, he liked his new hair color well enough but he could honestly say, that he was happy that, at last, his eyes stayed the same. (A/N: He looks like Ko-Gil but with Archer Gil's hairstyle, with golden fox ears and tail.)

Anyway, back on track. His mastery of charka gave him an edge which made sure that he had no problems surviving in this world, and honestly? Braining the idiots who did not want to leave him alone with Naruto's favorite Jutsu. The Rasengan was just to therapeutic for his anger management to pass up even if he had to leave west Japan shortly after he let that one loose. The Inuyokai Lord of the Western lands was NOT amused about the craters with various corpses he kept stumbling over.

But the chakra gave him not only the ability to kill the idiots who came after him. It also gave him the ability to heal.

Healing was a novelty experience for him. Something he started to practice out of mostly curiosity and boredom. If one were to ask him how he felt when he healed someone for the first time, he would describe it as... strange. It took him weeks to pinpoint the feeling he got whenever he healed someone.

Elation.

For someone like him, who was once literally the personification of hate, healing instead of harming someone was exciting. Oh! He still liked to cause mayhem and destruction. It was in his nature as Kitsune to do so. But healing someone on the edge of death filled him with a sense of peace he had not known existed.

He had after all the knowledge of three generations of Uzumaki shinobi. A fairly unknown fact about Uzumaki Mito, for example, was that she was not just a Fuinjutsu mistress but also an Iryojutsu mistress, which gave him a fair amount of medical knowledge.

Anyway, he either had too much contact with the Uzumaki clan, who were known for their "Saving people thing" or... that sage be damned blonde must have rubbed off on him.

"Hoi, Bat! Are you still alive over there?" He asked as he stepped out of the bushes.

The wounded bat yokai he stumbled upon slowly lifted his head, opening his mouth to say something only to start to cough up blood.

"Tz... that blonde idiot must really have rubbed off on me." Mumbled the fuming fox. He did not hesitate to approach the Bat, making the other tense. "Calm the fuck down you fool, if I wanted to kill you, you would be dead already." Kurama started. "That's going to hurt, I have to remove the bamboo." he raised an eyebrow as the bat shook his head, no.

"T-to m-mu-much b-blood, I-I'll b-b-ee-bleed out." The bat fought out.

"Look, I'm sorry to tell you this, pretty boy. But you either die through blood loss, should I not be fast enough to heal you, which is highly doubtful, mind you. Or I leave them where they are and you kick the bucket like a common dog. Either way, you are in danger of dying, so what is it going to be? Are you taking the chance given to you or are you going to say hello to the Shinigami?" he explained patiently, turning his head slightly to the side.

The bat looked him in the eyes, blood-red clashed with beautiful Indigo as the dark-haired yokai looked for any sign of ulterior motives. Finding what the bat seemed to be looking for, the wounded yokai hardly nodded.

"I suggest you bite on something, this will hurt." Was all the warning the fox give him as he started to pull out the bamboo while healing the holes in the bat's body with Medical chakra.

He ignored the pained screams of the yokai on the ground with practiced ease as he worked. He knew that the bat yokai would probably pass out pretty soon. He was only glad that he put up the silencing seals before he approached the black-haired male, the screams would have no doubt attracted any soul in the vicinity.

* * *

Later that day, that evening to be exact. We could find our favorite Ex-Bijuu, sitting in an open cave in front of a nicely blue burning campfire, roasting some fish and other things he had collected in the nearby forest.

He always kept an ear out for his... acquaintance while watching the rain outside the cave. The bat yokai had indeed lost consciousness from the pain but had held out much longer than Kurama thought he would something that showed that the bat was anything but weak. Which in turn made the golden fox curious.

What could have done that sort of damage to the black-haired male?

The only thing he found after he had patched up the yokai, were footprints that looked very human, a few meters away from the place he found his patient and a strange necklace with a red pendant a little further away.

His musing was interrupted when he heard the breathing pattern of the other occupant in the cave changed, a sure sign that the bat was waking up. "I know you are awake." he started after a while, the corners of his mouth twitched slightly upwards as he saw the other male's muscles tense briefly before he relaxed again. The stranger slowly opened his Indigo eyes, blinking a few times as though he was trying to make sure that he was not dreaming.

"I-I'm al-alive." The bat rasped out. Kurama took pity on him and slowly took a bowl with some water approached. "I'm going to righten you up a bit, don't try anything stupid or I roast you and make you my next dinner," he warned and then maneuvered his hand under the other males shoulders and managed to raise him enough to let him drink the water.

"Just drink already, it's not as if I healed you just to kill you with poison." snorted the fox when the bigger male hesitated to drink.

The bat looked him once again in the eyes and then slowly drank the water.

"Good." maneuvering the taller male to lean slightly onto the cave wall, Kurama took his place at the fire again, not saying anything just waiting for the other male to speak.

"Not that I'm not grateful, but why did you help me, what do you get out of this? A favor from one of the greatest thieves in Makai?" the bat was wary, good. He was not a fool then.

Kurama looked at him, his blood-red eyes shining with amusement. "A favor would not be amiss but that is not why I helped you." he started, taking one of the fish from the fire and handed the other to his patient who took it warily. "I had no idea that you were one of this two thieves the local yokai like to gossip about, believe me, or not. I helped you mostly because an old friend must have started to rub off on me," he explained and bite into his fish, skillfully ignoring the raven-haired male's gobsmacked look.

"You've got to be kidding me." started the ravenette. "You are not lying. I would be able to tell if you were. How can you not know about Youko Kurama and Kuronue the Black Bat, the Greatest thieves of Makai!?"

The fox sweatdropped, of all the things the stranger could have focused on it, was Kurama's lack of knowledge about a pair of thieves?

He also very much doubted the other would be able to tell when HE was lying. But let the bat think what he wanted, though he twitched at the other fox's name.

"I'm not from here. Until today I did not even know the name of the thieves everyone and their mother talks about. But tell me one thing, oh great thief. What the fuck was it that tried to turn you into swiss cheese?"

The bat paused mid-bite to look at the golden fox that saved him. Such a strange thing to do, especially for a Fox, but then again, maybe the young-looking fox had smelled Youko on him? Still...

"Should you not, at last, tell me your name before you ask something that private?" he tried to avoid.

The kitsune rolled his eyes. "I was pretty sure it is bad manners to ask another name before introducing oneself, but very well. My name is Ōtsutsuki Ku-Ra-Ma." He grinned foxily as the ravenette choked on his fish.

"K-Kurama?! Kurama as in..."

"Kurama was the name of a strong nine-tailed fox Yokai from home." the ex-Bijuu's grin widened even further if possible. "A fox so strong that he could level whole mountains with a mere swing of one of his nine tails."

"You, little monster, are pulling my leg. Youko would have told me if such a fox really existed, as it stands Nine-tailed Kitsune are nothing more than legends, they do not exist, kit." deadpanned Kuronue, then he grinned. "But you are right, asking another name without introducing oneself IS bad manners, I'm Kuronue the Black Bat."

Kurama developed a tick mark at being called "kit" but tried not to let it show. Too bad for him, the other had seen his twitch and grinned from ear to ear. "Tz, in every legend is a shred of truth."

"Think what you want _Kit_, think what you want. But anyway." Suddenly Kuronue looked serious. "Thank you for healing me, I'm sure I would have died had you not found me." Kuronue bowed slightly. "I'm in your debt."

Kurama tried to ignore the slight blush that spread across his cheeks, still not used to any sort of gratitude he received from the ones he healed. "D-don't mention it! Just... just get me in contact with that Kitsune friend of yours, I..." He clenched his teeth but forced the words out. "I need some help with my Youki."

The Bat yokai raised his head and stared at him with a raised eyebrow, after some time the corners of his mouth started to twitch and finally the bat could not hold it any longer, he began to laugh, nearly bursting his gut as he did so.

"A kit of at last 600 years does not know how to use his Youki!? Hahahahahah!"

Kurama developed a dangerous twitch in his eye, his fingers joined the eye-twitch and the flames of the campfire flared eerily. " .NU.E!"

The black-haired male looked up and started to sweat bullets when he felt the KI of the "little Kit" and saw the half a dozen small fireballs appear behind the very irritated golden fox. "H-hoi Kura-chan, c-come on, I mean, y-you don't want, all your hard w-work to go to waste now do you?" slowly holding up his hands in a pacifying gesture, the bat yokai started to discreetly look for any escape routes, how was he to know that the little fox with Youki problems[?] was a fucking FIRE fox!?

"I don't care, I'll just heal you up again, run!"

"HIEEE!"

A nearby standing Doe looked up from the grass she was munching on, to see a bat youkai run out of a cave and into the autumn rain, fleeing from eerie blue fireballs that were shot at him by a very irritated golden Kitsune. The Doe watched this for a while and then run away, who wants to eat when the neighbors started to scream?

* * *

And this was Chapter 2. I hope you liked it, as much as I did.


End file.
